


boxes

by worry



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person, Set some time during season two before Divided Loyalties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something inside of the walls, something inside of you, that is shaped like Talia Winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boxes

Sometimes, you think about the boxes in your heart. There's something inside of the walls, something inside of you, that is shaped like Talia Winters, shaped like something  _beautiful,_ something  _interesting,_ something that you  _want_ to love but can't - there is a box inside of you, and you can't open it. Because: it hurts and hurts and hurts and hurts and hurts and

 

hurts

 

to think about.

 

You don't trust telepaths as a whole. You trust individuals. You trust Talia hesitantly, because she is something  _beautiful,_ something _interesting,_ something fragile, something strong that can be broken if you get too close because love never works out for you and so: you are keeping these feelings to yourself so that things do not  _break_ or  _shatter._ It is better this way.

 

 _Interesting._ She is interesting.

 

Things fall apart, always. Your mother fell apart,  _you_ fell apart and put yourself back together and fell apart and put yourself back together and loved and lost too many times and  _isthislovebecauseyou'veneverfeltthiswaybeforenotlikethisthisisdifferentandyou -_ _  
_

 

Open the box again. Close the box. Burn the box.

 

You should never give too much thought to the boxes inside of you. They are hungry, mangling. They will try to trick you into taking chances and allowing yourself to feel things. You have a job to do. You can't let the boxes trick you. You have to do your job. You work on Babylon 5 and that is that.

 

You should never give too much thought to the boxes inside of you. They hold secrets that can eat you, secrets like  _interesting,_ secrets like -

 

like -

 

like -

 

  _Love._

 

You should never give too much thought to the boxes inside of you.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooow, I never thought I'd be writing for this fandom again but I started rewatching B5 and the inspiration hit.
> 
> Also, like, this is horrible, but I'm publishing it anyways because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
